


Omnivorous Reader

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Jellyfish, Story: The Adventure of the Lion's Mane, reference books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson sometimes is smarter than Holmes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnivorous Reader




End file.
